


One Flew Over the Sterna's Nest

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Broken Castiel, Castiel Has Stolen Grace, Crazy Castiel, Fever, Gen, Hallucifer, Loss of Grace, Nurse Meg, Sick Castiel, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester were ready for anything - Vamps, Demons, Chompers - but somehow they weren't for a visit from their friendly neighborhood broken angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Flew Over the Sterna's Nest

_“iiipi’tsh”_

The noise wakes Dean and he jumps out of bed, holding a super soaker full of industrial liquid soap to his chest and looking wildly around the room. It is dark, the light of the motel neon sign barely filtering through the heavy curtained window, but he can still see his brother holding an angel sword, also waiting for the noise to repeat itself.

The motel is silent, safe for the air conditioning unit, a leaky faucet and the beating of their own hearts. They wait about ten seconds, poised for anything from door busting demons to unkillable chompers, but nothing happens.

 _“Eh’ksh”_  

Except from a sneeze coming from outside, that is.

Frowning, Sam swiftly moves toward the window and take a peek behind the curtain while Dean position himself beside the door, ready to swing it open and shoot whatever is waiting for them on the other side.

 _“I think… It’s Castiel”_ he hears Sam whisper behind him.

_Wait… Cas?_

Dean open the door and they both exit the room, weapons at the ready but, it is indeed, only Castiel. Their overcoat wearing, slightly broken angel. The one they left a few week ago in the mental hospital. With Meg. But there he is, sitting Indian style on Baby’s hood, with a slightly goofy smile. This is totally not freaky. Nope.

 _“Hello Dead, Sabuel!”_   he greets without looking at them. _“Sorry I didd’t wadt to wake you.”_ He finishes, still looking upward. Dean looks up and automatically take aim at the lights hovering above the angel. Blue-white blinking lights that seems to dance a few feet above him. Like very strange bluish fireflies. 

Sam chuckle besides him and puts the sword away while Dean just continue to aim at the lights, briefly looking around the parking lot and checking for any sign of foul play. There are none.

Content that the lights, or anything around them don’t seems to be menacing anybody, Dean lower his super soaker while Sam walks closer. _“No worries Cas”_   he pauses, gathering his thoughts _“Why are you here? Where is Meg?”_   Dean nods at the lights, rapidly flickering out of existence before adding _“Better question, what are those things?”_

The angel ignore both questions but looks down at the Winchesters, his entire face illuminating as if they’d just appeared in front of him _. “_ _Do you dow the artic terd flies bore thad 35 000 kilobeter just to fidd a place to dest? I followed a few of theb off the coast of Greedladd today”_ The angel frowns _“It was colder thad I rebebbered add covered with sdow._ _”_   The boys look at each other, perplexed by the angel’s even weirder than usual comment, missing the sudden change in his expression.

His gaze loses focus while his mouth open slightly as his breath hitch once, twice before his head snaps forward in a harsh   _“Ah’RESHHew”_   the boys nearly jump out of their skin as a white mist sprays out of the angel’s mouth and coalesce into little white blinking lights as they rise above the transfixed angel. Then he giggles. And if that’s not downright creepy, Dean doesn’t know what is.

While Sam utter _“Holy sh… is that your grace Cas?”_   Dean grabs the angel by the arm and tries to drag him off Baby’s hood.

 _“Who cares, we need to get him inside before anyone sees this… come one, Cas!”_   The angel tilt his head, sniffling then allow himself to be herded into the motel room.

Inside, Dean makes the angel sit on his bed while Sam redo the salt lines under the door. _“Now, wanna explain to us what’s happening? Why you sneezing that glowy stuff out, and why you’re so hot while you’re at it?”_   He rolled his eyes at Sam’s raising brows, he didn’t mean it that way _“He’s burning up”_   he explains to his brother who’s moving to sit on the other bed.

Even without any lights on, they can both see the angel’s a little pale, his face slick with sweat and his eyes are a little glassy but the look he fixes on Sam now is anything but crazy. At that moment, he almost looks like his old self when he says to Sam _“He wadted be to cobe to you, Sab… I didd’t…I couldd’t allow hib to…"_ He blinked as his breath faltered again but this time he fought against the sternutative reflex, holding a hand over his mouth and nose while he pants.

Dean huffs in frustration while Sam’s perks up _“Lucifer? You mean… Lucifer wanted you to come here? You see him?”_

_“H’GNxtnn… t’SXH… K’SHHxgn”_

The angel’s only answer is a triplet of strained sneezes.  Light spilled between his fingers each times before quickly melting away _“He’s burdigg up... albost gode dow”_   the angel finished, casually whipping his hands on his overcoat before getting back on wobbly feet.

 _“I shoudd’t ha… have…”_ He panted while closing his eyes for a moment. Both brother held up their breath, waiting to see he needed any help. Castiel might have been a powerful angel of the Lord but right at this moment, it looked like a breeze could make him topple. 

A cell phone rang and a moment later, a gust of wind signaled the departure of their nocturnal guest. Dean’s checked the number on his cellphone and huffed _“Talking of the devil”_   he said before answering  _“You lost your angel, Meg?”_

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of season 10, something made me rethink the whole crazy Castiel thing. 
> 
> First, as Castiel translated in season 9 (I think), "the departed shall remain, and the remains shall be the departed." I'm pretty sure that means that Sam's visions of Lucifer must have been caused by the remains of his grace and that Cas took this grace when he cured his 'madness'. It's only normal that he starts to exhibit the same symptoms he had when he stole the other angel's grace later in season 9 and 10. His own grace is probably battling this foreign grace as a immune system would battle the flu or a transplanted knee.
> 
> Second, that close mouthed coughing bothered me in season 10. It's like Cas was afraid he would cough out his grace somehow... so it's became the truth
> 
> Hense this little story began to write itself in my head :)


End file.
